


The Photo

by Lobelia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik is a Father, Fluff, Gen, Peter is Pietro, Pietro just wants his dad to be happy, Travelling together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Эрик и Пьетро вместе едут путешествовaть по миру.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Первый в жизни дженовый флaфф. Или что-то вроде того х) Выросло из мaленькой AУшки в моей зaкрытой группе в контaкте, отчaсти нaвеяно игрой Through The Woods, кое-где есть и почти прямое цитировaние.
> 
> Коллaж-иллюстрaция: http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2016/11/a7994bbbfa36eac94c07b5506fe70327.jpg

\- Улыбнись‚ пап!  
\- Пьетро‚ у нас нет времени на эти глупости. Мы еще должны посетить...  
\- Да-да‚ опять какой-то дурацкий музей. Ску-ука.  
\- Тебе надо поднимать свой культурный уровень‚ сын.  
\- Ой‚ да брось! Мы в первый раз куда-то вырвались вдвоем! Вдво-ем. Без Чарльза и его нравоучений‚ без Логана‚ которому одни бары подавай!  
\- Пьетро...  
\- Папа‚ у нас должно остаться хоть что-то на память. Ты потом опять будешь мутить свои захваты мира‚ а мне только слать открытки на Хануку! Я хочу взять от этой поездки все.  
\- Но...  
\- Тебе ведь сейчас хорошо. Ты счастлив‚ я знаю. И хочу это запечатлеть. Ну пожалуйста!  
\- Ладно‚ ладно. Ты кого хочешь уболтаешь.

Его прекрасный сын.  
Такой сильный. Такой жизнерадостный. Пьетро абсолютно не зажат внутренне‚ в нем нет надрыва. Нет боли. Есть лишь свет. Столько света‚ что кажется‚ он мог бы заменить солнце. Он отогревает‚ расшевеливает. В этом он совсем как Чарльз.  
Но Эрик видит в нем и собственные черты. Тот же прищур‚ та же линия скул‚ та же импульсивность и готовность наплевать на любые правила‚ когда дорогой человек в опасности.  
Другой. И похожий до спазма в горле.  
Эрик смотрит‚ как Пьетро сияет‚ смеется‚ наводя на него фотоаппарат‚ командуя:  
\- Еще немного в сторону‚ пап... ага‚ вот так‚ теперь улыбнись... да нормально улыбнись‚ мне не нужен оскал!  
Его взрослый сын. Всю сознательную жизнь которого Леншерр пропустил по неведению и только теперь узнает в полной мере. Он думал‚ что после Нины никогда уже не сможет вновь испытать этого острого и нежного чувства гордости за своего ребенка.  
И тем не менее это то‚ что Эрик ощущает сейчас‚ позируя Пьетро для дурацкой фотографии.  
Он не будет строить из себя хорошего отца. Но у него хороший сын. В чем отчасти есть и его заслуга.

\- Мне больше всего эта нравится‚ - фотографии с отдыха разбросаны на столе перед Пьетро как попало‚ но он сразу же тыкает в одну. Ту самую. - Папка здесь отлично получился. Такой счастливый.  
Да‚ Чарльз тоже видит. Эрик выглядит удивительно умиротворенным. Поразительный контраст. Он почти светится. Как и сам Пьетро.  
Но есть и кое-что еще. Заметное‚ кажется‚ лишь проницательному взгляду телепата. И просто человека‚ знающего Эрика до последней жилки.  
Гордость. Истинная‚ яркая гордость отца‚ которая зажгла крошечные огоньки в глазах Леншерра. Словно он на мгновение стал ровесником своего сына.  
\- Ты хотел именно этого?  
Пьетро кивает‚ молча‚ серьезно. Их глаза встречаются.  
Они абсолютно понимают друг друга.


End file.
